Project Timefox Classic
The first game in the Project Timefox series & the first full game the CTE Productions crew released. It was canon in the series at the time of development but a remake is planned that will fill the Plotholes in the storyline as well as give the player the infomation shown in the intro to Project Timefox 2. Plot Note: Due to the retcons in the Backstory the plot may no longer be consistant with the rest of the series. The story starts by showing Goth & another Resistance Member fleeing from Adam & Matthew. The two Guardians are intruppted by Elemental who shows up to hold them back & allow Goth to gain ground. The Resitance Members get cornered in Timefort & in a last ditch effort to rescue Goth, her teammate sacrafises herself to free Timefox from his statis. Timefox helps Goth get through a group of Sniper Foxes untill they are attacked by Adam. Adam duels with Timefox but is easily defeated by the Timeweaver. Connor shows up to get Adam out & declare Timefox his enemy. Timefox heads through Glacier Trek alone but ends up fainting due to the Cold Temperatures of the Articesce Sea, though luckily Goth shows up & warps him out to the Resistance Base before sending him into the Brinstar Training Grounds & then to the ruins of the Mega Space. While heading to the downed battleship Timefox recollects about the days before his statis (the image shown may be showing something from Adam The Hedgehog) & while exploring the Ship he is ambushed by Silver who uses his Physcokenesis to throw Timefox into a wall. The two battle & Timefox comes out victories; Connor shows up to get Silver back to Ultraopolis & challenge Timefox to knock-out the other 6 of his 8 Guardians. A search through Crisis City reveals Matthew who also duels with Timefox, though Timefox again comes out on top. Timefox returns to the Resistance Base where Goth challenges him to a battle in order to try get Timefox back up to his full strength. Timefox beats Goth & then heads off to the middle of the Ocean in search of Tails-X the 1st. Searching across Pirate Panic reveals Timefox's target who, as expected, attempts to destroy Timefox himself. However Timefox is somehow able to use his Fox Clocks to deflect the X-Parasite's attack's back at him. Timefox heads deeper into the ship to see if anymore Guardians are in the surrounding area. When he reaches the end of the Employee Lounge, Timefox is ambushed by Tails-X the 1st again, except he is using his Giga-Ridley form. Timefox once again beats down Tails-X & leaves the ship, heading into the desert. Upon falling into a Cavern in Desert Dash, Timefox finds Stealth, the two go head-to-head but Timefox is unable to damage Stealth & has his ass handed to him untill he is saved by Elemental. Elemental & Timefox head through the Longest Shortcut in an attempt to return to the Resistance Base undetected. Upon returning Goth gives Timefox the Spazer Beam & then challenges him a second time. Timefox is able to beat her again. Goth then sends both Timefox & Elemental to investigate activity in the Great Forest. After exploring for a bit Timefox & Elemental are ambushed by Chaos 0, the water based lifeform is able to overcome Timefox & send him flying into the distance with one kick. This enrages Elemental & causes him to lach out at the Guardian & split him into shreads. Timefox soon runs into Blaze who also duels with Timefox, she eventully attempts to use a Large Flame based attack which misses Timefox & starts a Forest Fire. Blaze warps out & Timefox manages to just escape thanks to assitance from Elemental. Back at the Resistance Base, Timefox & Goth duel for a 3rd time because Goth says she was holding back, Timefox is still able to knock her down & acidentlly hurts her in the process. Connor suddenly intervines & knocks Goth fully unconsuis. Timefox then attacks Connor out of sheer rage. The Echidna flees & Timefox gives chase. In one of the corridors of Castle Connor, Timefox runs into the final Guardian, Tails-X the 2nd & dispatches him with little effort required. At another point in the Castle he is ambushed by all 8 Guardians who all take turns to rematch Timefox. Timefox is able to beat all 8 in a row. He then goes on to settle things against Connor, although he ultimatly loses the battle untill some force restores his energy & gives him the Hyper Beam, using it he knocks out Connor &, on the way out, kills Silver. Characters Timefox Goth Elemental Adam Connor Sparrow (Cameo) Mega (Mentioned) Silver Matthew Tails-X The 1st Stealth Chaos Zero Blaze Tails-X The 2nd Levels Timefort An old abandoned fort that used to be used for researching Time Travel. This is where Timefox was originally found by Goth. Glacier Trek A frozen ocean with Mountains stretching through the ice located just outside of Ultraopolis, This location is known to contain Multiple Crystals hidden deep beneath the ice. Brinstar Training Grounds The location where the Resistance Members train their skills, This is where Elemental spends a lot of his time trying to push himself above the limit. Mega Space An old, wrecked, abandoned battleship that was owned by Mega the Hedgeadillo, it was later occupied by Silver & some defence Sniper Foxes. Crisis City The old city of Water, Soleanna after being destroyed by the fire monster Iblis, Iblis was destroyed by Silver & Blaze but Crisis City was left in it's ruined, fire ridden state. Pirate Panic An old Pirate Ship that was evacuated by it's crew after Tails-X the 1st invaded it, parts of the ship were sunk in the attack. Desert Dash Once an old civilazation, now a Wild Desert. Stealth started a search to try uncover any remains of the ruins & any valubles with-in. The Longest Shortcut A hidden way to return the Resitance Base from Desert Dash. Elemental & Timefox pass through this area on their return to the Base. The Great Forest The Forest where Knothole Villiage was located during the Robotnik Era. Blaze & Chaos were placed here in search of any remains of the Villiage. The forest is burned down after Blaze accidently misses when trying to hit Timefox with a large fireball. Castle Connor The location where Connor rules Ultraopolis, Timefox chases Connor here after the latter attacks & knocks out Goth. Tails-X the 2nd ambushes Timefox here & the rest of the Guardains rematch Timefox. Bosses Adam the Hedgehog Ridley-X Silver the Hedgehog Matthew 'Miles' Prower Goth the Fox Phase 1 Tails-X the 1st Giga-Ridley Stealth the Echidna Goth the Fox Phase 2 Chaos 0 (As Elemental) Blaze the Cat Goth the Fox Phase 3 Connor Ring the Echidna Phase 1 Tails-X The 2nd Connor Ring the Echidna Phase 2 Knuxfan's Thoughts Ah Project Timefox 1. While I was happy with it at it's release date, as I started developing Project Eddie I began to notice how poorly designed it is. Bad Level Design, The Same 2 enemies over & over & over again, Poor Music Quality & Glitches galore. Hell Timefox doesn't even have his acsessories! Looking at the cutscenes show that alot of them are just half assed & barely move. This is kind of why I want to develop Project Timefox DX, just to actully make this peice of crap worth playing. -Knuxfan24 Development Trivia *Project Timefox was intended as an Indev Name. After a while it was adopted as the series real name. *Originally, before the Chaos 0 boss fight, Elemental was going to yell "Bastard!" Just before the release of Demo 6 this was changed to "You're gonna pay for that!" *Due to the size of the end credits picture all versions after Demo 6 are incompatible with most computers. This has happened with Knuxfan24's computer, ATWH's computer, ATWH's dad's computer and the computers at the office. It seems to work fine with laptops though as it was able to run successfully on Knuxfan24, Qwertyfiend and ATWH's Sister's Laptops. *Several enemies were designed by ATWH and none of them made the cut due to Knuxfan being lazy. Planned enemies included a Turret piloted by a Sniper Fox, a trick platform dubbed "Spike-E" and a floating brain which would have utilised psychokenesis. However, It might be possible to include them in the sequel. *Qwertyfiend found one of the many bugs after the game's release, the ability to walk off the side of the stage in the Giga Ridley boss. Remembering this. I enrolled Lankyman, Qwertyfiend & ATWH as Beta Testers. Commonly sending them In-Development versions of the games to find any critical bugs I may have missed. Category:Games Category:Classic Project